DC Universe Adventures of Validus aka Rick Jones
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Before Validus aka Rick Jones returned to the Marvel Universe he spent some time in the DC universe, fighting alongside Superman and the Justice League! In ch. 4 Validus takes on the mighty Doomsday! Then Rick gets some quality time with Supergirl! I've rewritten this fanfic again with Rick having wings. Thanks for all of your patience.
1. New Universe

DC Universe Adventures of Validus aka Rick Jones

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story takes place when Validus was in the DC universe right after the Leader sent him away from his space station near the moon. This happened in the second chapter of my other fanfic, Validus aka Rick Jones.

Chapter One

_"I've been here for one month now. It's kind of weird working with Superman and the Justice League whom only I saw as comic book characters while growing up as a child and teenager," _Rick Jones thought to himself as he sat down in the Justice League satellite's cafeteria, chowing down on a large taco salad meal. Taco salad was a misnomer since it mostly consisted of spiced ground beef, four different kinds of melted cheeses, tortilla chips, guacamole, sour cream, taco sauce and some other ingredients. There were also some pieces of lettuce in there too. Some of the other heroes there had shocked looks on their face as Rick ate and ate and ate. The big difference between Validus and the Flash's eating habits was that Validus actually ate a little less and a lot slower. Some of the other super heroes on the satellite were further amused by the irony of the fact Rick was drinking a two liter bottle of Diet Coke.

"What are you eating, Rick?" Supergirl asked as she sat down across from him, setting down a plate of pasta salad for herself to eat. The heroine stood at five feet ten inches tall, weighing a curvaceous and amply endowed 135 pounds with 38-24-36 measurements. She wore a blue tunic with a red and yellow S insignia on her chest that left her stomach, ribs, and belly button bare. Her cape, panties, and boots were red while her short skirt was blue like her tunic.

Looking up from her meal, Supergirl happily regarded the six foot, six inches tall warrior who weighed 300 pounds of impressive, much defined muscle. His uniform was composed of dark/green gloves, boots, belt, and speedo/trunks, leaving his muscularly well formed, massive chest, abdominal six-pack, arms, and shoulders bare. His dark, green uniform also matched the color of his eyes, wings, and lengthy mane-like hair that went a quarter of the way down his powerfully built, back.

"It's a taco salad. It's pretty good," Rick answered in between bites. "I just can't get over how good the food up here is. This is the best eating I've done in a long time."

"Are you sure that's healthy?"

"Of course it's healthy. It's a salad, isn't it?"

Supergirl gave the jade warrior a quizzical look and started on her meal. But every now and then she would look up from her meal and admire the muscular chest of the man sitting in front of her with a happy sigh.

"You better be careful, Validus! That Diet Coke is fattening!" the Blue Beetle called out from several tables away, making Booster Gold and a few other super heroes laugh.

"Is that so, Blue Beetle? I doubt you got fat drinking diet soda! What were eating when you chunked up to 300 pounds, potato chips?" Rick called back.

"I am not fat. I was never fat! I was pleasantly plump!" the Blue Beetle answered back, embarrassed as he looked around and noticed more than a few other superheroes snickering.

"Um, I've been wondering, Rick. Doesn't it bother you being cooped up here only leaving the satellite when you're needed to play super hero or something like that?" Supergirl asked as she regarded the powerfully built warrior.

"I'm OK with it. I am a green skinned powerhouse that came out of nowhere, so Superman wants to make sure he knows where I am at all times. I understand."

The tall, statuesque young girl sat back, clasping her hands behind her back so as to give the object of her desire a better look at her slender yet busty physique. She smiled in triumph as she noticed Rick stare at her chest for a moment. _"Good! He likes the way I look!"_

"It's not so bad living up here," Rick stated, trying to change the subject and tear his eyes away from the golden haired beauty before him.

"Really? Superman had me stay in hiding for three years. Three years! I'm glad you're taking all of this so well."

"That's nice."

"You're nice too. In fact, I like how you look, green skin, wings, and all. You have such a nice, gorgeous body. I bet I could put a quarter through your pecs," the young girl said with a smile as she centered on the young man's massive chest, actually imagining doing what she had just said.

Validus stopped for a moment, a little embarrassed as Supergirl lovingly gazed upon him. "Aren't I a little too old for you?"

"No. I'm as old as nineteen, so I'm perfectly legal if that's what you're worrying about." Once again Supergirl leaned over towards Validus in such a way as to show the cleavage of her impressive bosom, but this time she took deep breaths in his direction.

"Well, um."

"Oh, come on, Rick. Haven't you been turned on by pictures of me in the comics? If the women of Marvel comics are any indication, I'm sure I was a hot babe."

"You were a hot babe, and you are a hot babe now. I don't see why you need any approval from me. You're cute as a button."

"Cute? Is that all you see? You see me as a little girl, don't you? You've seen all those pictures of me as a hot babe but now you only see me as cute?"

"The pictures of you were hot but older. It's just weird seeing you in person and much younger. However, you're very attractive."

"That's so great to hear, Rick. You know all this time I've been on or near the Earth I haven't had a boyfriend. I was kind of hoping..."

"Harumph!"

"What's the matter? Don't like me?"

"What's not to like? You're Superman's cousin."

"Is that it? You're afraid of my cousin? I didn't think you were afraid of anyone, Rick."

"I just have a great deal of respect for Superman. He reminds me of another man I've known for years. And there's one thing I may never get used to," Rick said, changing the subject and tending to his food.

"What's that, Rick?" Supergirl tried to say in a sultry manner.

"It's how super heroes are treated here."

"Why would that surprise you so much?"

"In the universe I came from people were suspicious of us. They loved us when we saved the day but more often than not they were hostile to us, mutants especially. We would often have problems with the government trying to control or hinder us."

"Did they hinder you to the point that you couldn't do your job?"

"There were times when the government would hinder the heroes of our world to the point that the world was put in jeopardy, but we always came through. I'm been reading Marvel Comics online. A lot of it's accurate, telling me things I had already known. But there were some things I didn't know that surprised me."

"Really? Like what?"

"I've found out in a comic book called World War Hulk how some of the smarter super heroes like Mr. Fantastic, Professor X, Dr. Strange, Ironman and some others sent my friend, the Hulk, into outer space, banishing him to a planet several galaxies away."

"I've seen the Fantastic Four movies, the X-Men movies and that new Ironman movie. Are those movies accurate?"

"They're somewhat accurate but the comic books are more accurate. I didn't see myself in the first Hulk movie, so it wasn't too accurate."

"Was there a movie about me?" Supergirl asked, leaning in closer.

"Yes."

"Who played me?"

"Helen Slater played you in the movie that came out the year before your death. After you 'came back to life' in another form, Laura Vanderhoort played you on television."

"Helen Slater? I think Christina Aguilera could do a lot better job playing me. Wait a minute. Did you say I died?"

"That was the pre-crisis Supergirl. You're the post crisis Supergirl."

Supergirl gave Validus a frustrated look. "Did I die or not?"

"You didn't die; the other Supergirl died. She died about the same time Barry Allen the silver age Flash died."

"But the Flash is still alive!"

"Not the current one but the one before him. The current Flash used to be Kid Flash. It's a long story, Kara."

"True, and you shouldn't be telling it." Wonder Woman sat down next to Supergirl and gave Rick a rather scrutinizing look. She was wearing her usual red and gold uniform which bared her milky white shoulders and showed a little bit of cleavage. "It's not a good idea to tell us all about our futures when you probably don't know what you're talking about in the first place."

"Well. I guess I don't know too much about your future since I didn't read your comic book all that often even though I looked at the pictures," Validus replied.

"Whatever. But I don't think you should be filling Supergirl's pretty little head with facts you can't back up. Now I..."

"Pretty little head? Listen, Wonder Woman, if I couldn't handle knowing about my possible future I wouldn't have asked. Besides he's simply telling me about a pre-crisis Supergirl that's not even me."

"Good! You weren't in the Crisis, so you don't even remember it. I don't exactly recall being there, but I have hazy and vague memories of it. Thinking about that period of time gives me a horrible headache, so I don't," Wonder Woman said in response.

"Hmm. Do you have memories of the Anti-monitor turning you into sand and sending you back in time?" Validus inquired.

Wonder Woman stared at Validus for a moment. "I said I don't want to think about it!"

"Then don't think about it! I was the one who was curious. No one asked you to listen," Supergirl said in retort.

"Now see here, young lady. I've been training as a warrior and fighting super villains since you were wearing diapers!"

"I never wore diapers! The food on Krypton was so sufficient as to make going to the crapper unnecessary. I hated having to do that when I first got here."

"Kara! I'll not have you speak to me in such a manner especially when we're talking about another wet behind the ears superhero and his inaccurate information."

"Now come on, Wonder Woman. It's bad enough I got disrespected by the superheroes in my own universe even though I've saved their lives and that universe as well more than once. But now so many of the super heroes here don't give me any respect. What do I have to do to get respect around here?"

"You'll have to earn your respect, Validus. Personally, I'd like to see how skilled you really are."

"Rodney Dangerfield, eat your heart out," Validus whispered.

"What was that?" the amazon snapped back.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure about this, Wonder Woman? Rick's stronger than I am. He's almost as strong as Kal-El, even surpassing him in brute strength if he gets angry enough. He also has super human reflexes and fighting abilities that match even yours," Supergirl explained.

"I've sparred with Superman and fought him to a stand still, so I'm not concerned. I know my magic lasso told me you were telling the truth, Validus, but it's still possible you're mistaken on a few things. I doubt you're stronger than me, but I'd feel better if I could exactly gauge your abilities."

"Superman's a nice guy with a lot of class, so he probably didn't want to seriously hurt you. But if you want to fight me so badly, fine. Let's go and do it. I'm about done with dinner. I'll have dessert afterwards."

A few moments later, Validus and Woman were in the main training room with a good sized audience. Several super heroes were watching the two of them square off from the sidelines including Supergirl. Even Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle were watching.

"What a horribly tacky uniform Validus is wearing," Booster Gold said to no one in particular as the amazon squared off against the emerald warrior.

"I agree, Booster. Does he think he's at the beach or what?" Blue Beetle commented.

"I don't know about that. I kind of like what he's wearing," a middle aged woman who worked as a technician on the satellite said from a few feet away as the other women watching the upcoming battle nodded and sighed in agreement.

"You mean what he's hardly wearing, Agnes?" another technician replied to her friend.

"You got me there, Tina. I could just lose myself in all that muscle!"

"Anyway!" Blue Beetle said, giving the two women a slight glare. "Wonder Woman's going to kick this guy's green ass all over the place, eh Booster?"

"That's true. I doubt he can lift much more than a hundred tons. That's what I remember the Hulk being able to lift. He's strong, but he's not going to be any near strong enough to beat Wonder Woman."

"Yeah. He'll have to be more than a cross between Fabio and Lou Ferrigno in order to beat someone like Wonder Woman," the Beetle answered.

"Are you ready, Diana?" Validus asked.

"I'm ready. Hyaaa!" the powerful amazon started the fight off with a fast paced snap kick which Validus easily avoided. She then attacked the jade giant with several quick fired punches and kicks which only connected with air. "What are you waiting for? Attack me already. Or are you some kind of coward?"

"All right." Validus quickly backed up, gliding on the ground at super speed. This surprised Wonder Woman who tried to move in to attack but before she could reach him, Validus used one of his stretching wings to "legsweep" her, knocking her off of her feet.

"How did you move so quickly? Even the Flash can't get such an attack on me like that." Wonder Woman responded, doing an acrobatic flip that allowed her to land on her feet. She then came at Validus with impressive agility, but she still seemed to be moving rather slowly as far as Validus was concerned. While his opponent kept up her attacks, Validus moved in on her and grabbed her pinning her to the ground in a full nelson.

"Give up, yet?"

"Ungh! No!" Wonder Woman threw the emerald warrior off of herself high into the air by executing an ancient Greco-Roman wrestling maneuver, causing Validus to do a flip in order to land on his feet.

"I've never seen that maneuver before."

"Gee, Rick. You put your hands all over Wonder Woman, rubbing up and down against her, and you won't so much as touch me? I know. Why didn't you tickle her breathless with your wing feathers while you had her in such a compromising position? She would have surely surrendered to you then. Maybe I should challenge you to a wrestling match. Then you can get your feathers all over me, tickling **me** pink, hmm? Just be sure to stop tickling when I beg for mercy, OK?" Supergirl said with a cute smile and a wiggle."

At that moment Validus turned towards Supergirl, allowing Wonder Woman to get some well placed shots in, knocking him back a little. "You shouldn't let yourself be so easily distracted, Validus. A true warrior always pays attention to his adversary."

"Ouch!" Validus counter attacked with countless punch and kick combinations in a Dragonball Z fashion which surprised his opponent who stubbornly stood her ground even though she was getting hammered. Then Validus used his superior reach to box Wonder Woman's ears in while she was punching him at close quarters. This surprised the amazon, causing her to be stunned and to shake her head, trying to regain her bearings.

At that moment the alarm went off. **"There's a disturbance at the Long Island nuclear facility!" **the Martian Manhunter called out through the satellite's loud speakers.

"Long Island? We'll have to finish this fight another time," Wonder Woman said as she flew off towards the main area of the satellite with Supergirl, Validus and the other superheroes right behind her.

"Saved by the bell, eh Wonder Woman?" Supergirl said as she caught up to and eventually passed the amazon who shot her back a glare.

"What's going on, Jonn?" Wonder Woman asked as she and the others ran into the main command center of the Justice League Satellite.

"Some of Darkseid's warriors have arrived at Long Island where there's a nuclear powered facility. I have no idea why they're there but they're surely up to no good."

"All right." Wonder Woman looked over and saw Validus, Supergirl, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and Stargirl standing there. "I'm not sure about this."

"I know Rick's a loser but we need everyone we can get for this," Booster Gold said with a smile.

"I was actually more concerned about you, Booster. This is not the time for you to start playing to the camera for good publicity."

"Hey, I love the camera. But I'll do what is needed to stop Darkseid's cronies."

"There's not a lot of time. I need to send you over there right away!" the Martian Manhunter said with a sense of urgency.

"All right. It's time for us to go," Wonder Woman said as the heroes were teleported to Long Island.

As soon as the heroes appeared they saw the female furies, Kalibak, the Germanic looking Dr. Wunderbar, and some parademons, all being led by Steppenwolf who stepped forward and spoke to the heroes. "We were wondering when you'd show up. Come over here and we'll show you a thing or two." The other Apokolips warriors jeered and cursed as Wonder Woman lead her compatriots into battle.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Send me a review, telling me what you think of this. If you like this you'll surely like my other fanfic, Validus aka Rick Jones.


	2. Enter Eterno

DC Adventures of Validus/Rick Jones

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story takes place when Validus was in the DC universe right after the Leader sent him away from his space station near the moon.

Chapter Two

"Look alive everybody!" Wonder Woman commanded the others as she used her bracelets to deflect a powerful energy bolt which Kalibak blasted at her with his large, hand held Beta club. Then she noticed something. "Validus, look out!"

One of the lesser known warriors of Apokolips, Steppenwolf, was a big man, standing at seven feet tall, sporting a handsome beard and mustache, wearing dark brown armor which covered the top of his head and the rest of his body, leaving his face uncovered. He carried a huge axe, sneaked up on Validus and attempted to strike him down.

"Prepare to die, green one. I'll cut you in two. What the?!" Steppenwolf cried out in shock as his axe came down hard on Validus who grabbed the axe with his left hand and struck the warrior with his right, knocking the axe welder back and relieving him of his weapon, still holding on to the business end of it.

"What was that, Wonder Woman?" Validus asked as every hero and villain there stood agape at Rick's easy defeat of Steppenwolf.

"What are you waiting for, applause? The fight's not over yet!"

"You're as strong as Superman while you lack his intelligence. I think I'll blast you into oblivion," Kalibak said as he used his beta club, setting it on his highest level to blast the powerful emerald gladiator.

"You missed, dude!" Validus ran over to Kalibak evading the deadly energy blasts and engaging him in hand to hand combat, both warriors fighting in a DragonballZ manner with countless punches, kicks, blocks and counter attacks going back and forth until Validus struck his opponent with a well placed uppercut to the jaw that knocked him high into the air.

"Kalibak! Furies! We've done what we've came here to do. Withdraw!" Steppenwolf commanded while creating a boom tube.

"Don't let them escape!" Wonder Woman ordered.

Booster Gold tried to project a forcefield to stop them from leaving but the onrushing wind from the activating boom tube knocked him and the other heroes back and off their feet. When the boom tube disappeared all of the villains were gone.

"What was that about?" Validus asked no one in particular.

"Validus, you're too undisciplined!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know what you wanted, you didn't want to show me so what did you want me to do?" Validus answered.

"What?"

"It wasn't his fault, Wonder Woman. He..."

"Silence, Supergirl! You weren't doing so well either."

"I was doing all right. Besides, I was fighting most of the Female Furies while Booster and Beetle were fighting henchmen, parademons!

"You've let your infatuation with Validus distract you from our duty when you're a little girl who doesn't know anything about love," the amazon answered.

"What? How dare you say that? I'm nineteen!"

"You're still a little girl. Your immature crush on Validus proves it!"

"I'm not immature! Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true!"

"Um. Maybe we should investigate the area and figure out what they did," Validus suggested, trying to change the subject. "They left rather quickly. I think they were up to something."

"Like what? How would you have any idea what was going on, Validus?" Booster Gold asked with a sense of contempt. "They obviously left because we were beating them up."

"I don't know, Booster. I just think we shouldn't assume it's over."

"Talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth. You haven't been here for too long, Rick. Maybe the villains on your world were so sneaky that you had to be paranoid all the time, but it's not like that here. We can handle anything they throw at us," Blue Beetle said with an air of confidence.

"I hope you're right, Blue Beetle, but I can't help being a little suspicious."

"All right, everyone. We're going back to base. It's not impossible to believe that Darkseid's warriors would do something horrible and then leave. If there's anything bad they've done, the technicians up at the Justice League Satellite will be able to find out," Wonder Woman explained as she was about to press some buttons on her JLA communicator and transport them all back to the Justice League Satellite.

However, all of the sudden the ground under the heroes shook and capsized as a 25 foot, golden colored robotic giant with maroon, red trim, boots and gloves came out from under them. "What is that?" Validus exclaimed in surprise as its large diamond like eyes looked down on them.

"Everybody get back!" Wonder Woman commanded, taking out her magic lasso to ensnare the creature who promptly grabbed the lasso and Wonder Woman with it, tossing her aside like a rag doll, slamming her right through the nine inches thick wall of the observatory. !SMASH!

"Foolish woman! No one can stand before the might of Eterno!" the golden giant bellowed.

"I'm gonna have to go berserk in order to beat this guy." Validus said to no one in particular, looking up at their giant sized nemesis.

"Before you do that, Rick, let's get this thing far away from here where the collateral damage will be less. It would be a lot better if we fight him in the forest just beyond this hill," Supergirl suggested.

"That's a good idea, Supergirl." Then Validus looked over to Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. "Beetle, you go and check up on Wonder Woman and help with crowd control if necessary. Booster hang back and use your force field to propel this giant to a vacant area as soon as you get the chance."

"Who died and made you king?" Booster Gold said in defiance.

"Yeah. You're not the boss of us," Blue Beetle parroted.

"Do it, you schmucks!" Validus screamed in a rage. As the two hapless super heroes jumped to do what they were told, Supergirl and Validus approached the giant warily.

"If you think the two of you can beat me, you are ridiculously insane," the giant stated as he began to stomp his way towards the two heroes.

"Why are you here?" Validus called out to the giant robot.

"Thousands of years ago there was a race called the Xan who lived on Earth for a period of time. The Xan were far advanced in their super science and ability to create robots and androids to the point they created many kinds of sentient robots and androids for several different tasks but their crowning achievement was me, Eterno! I'm half robot and half android with the advantages of both, constructed to be immortal. The energy of the stars harnessed by Xan science was built into my invulnerable body. In my powerful brain the Xan put all the knowledge they possessed, making me wise and powerful, allowing me to perform feats like using my destructo beams to split mountains apart."

"But the Xan had done their job too well. I bided my time as I planned to conquer my creators. But when I made my move one of the Xan scientists who had grown suspicious and jealous of me struck me with a ray that immobilized me, sending me to the center of the earth by weighing me down with a substance called Absorbium which continued to immobilize me for thousands of years. For some reason the Absorbium that held me in stasis has been destroyed. I know not how this has happened, but now I can begin my plans to conquer once more!"

"Where are the Xan now?" Validus asked.

"I know not, nor do I care. I shall rule this planet. So bow down. Bow down or be destroyed!"

"There's no way we're backing down, Eterno! No way!" Validus answered back defiantly.

"You will be the first to die, little green man!" Before Validus could react Eterno quickly stomped ground, creating a shockwave that sent Validus into the sky. Thinking his opponent was out of the fight, Eterno was surprised when Validus came back and flew right into him fists first, stunning the giant. Then he picked up the golden giant by the neck, and tossed him up into the air and slammed him down into the ground. !WOMP!

As Eterno shot back up on his feet he looked up to see Validus flying down on him, striking him in the head and knocking him down again. "How dare you strike the all mighty Eterno?" the robot bellowed as his eyes glowed as he blasted Validus with his destructo beams, practically shooting him down.

"Ow!" Rick yelled.

!WACK! Eterno turned back to see Supergirl hitting him with roundhouse kicks at super speed. "Get back!" Eterno said, backhanding her several feet. Then Eterno walked over to the previously stunned warrior who clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave of his own, knocking the giant back several yards off of his feet.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now but after I'm through investigating this new planet I shall deal with you!" With that Eterno vanished.

"I wonder where he went off to," Supergirl wondered aloud.

XXX

Some time later, back at the JLA satellite:

"Still wondering where that Eterno guy went off to, Rick?" Supergirl asked, sitting on the bed of his quarters while Validus was going through a series of tai chi type katas. From her vantage point, Supergirl was able to get a good look at the jade giant since he only was wearing shorts at the time. Supergirl was only wearing a T-Shirt and shorts herself, having gotten so comfortable as to have taken off her shoes and socks, going barefoot.

"Yeah. I know the techs up here didn't find anything amiss in the immediate area, but they dismissed the possibility that something could be wrong too quickly. Despite what those guys said, I can't help feeling that robot is lurking around the earth somewhere."

"Well, if something turns up, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it. You seem to know a lot about martial arts," the young girl said, admiring the gorgeous, young man as he went through his paces. "I know that patriotic guy of your universe trained you, but I kind of thought of him as a glorified commando."

"No. He was more than that, but I didn't learn how to do tai chi and katas at this level from him even though he started training me how to do many martial arts oriented things including hand to hand combat."

"Do you still miss the world from which you came? From what I've read things looked really bleak there." At this point Supergirl was lying on the bed on her stomach, looking up at the jade warrior as he went though his paces.

"Things weren't as nice as they are here, but there's no place like home and all that." Then Supergirl got up from the bed and moved in on him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see how skilled a wrestler you are."

"Don't you remember the sparring match I had with Wonder Woman?"

"I remember, but I wanted to test you for myself." The maid of steel grabbed Rick and threw him onto the bed on his back with a judo throw which allowed her to end up with her on top of him, looking down on him.

"What was that? I didn't think you were so skilled," Validus answered.

"I am pretty skilled. There's two things I'm good at; fighting is the other one. You seem all tense. Let me give you a massage," Supergirl said, caressing his massive chest. She smiled as she admired the jade hero's physique.

"Um. Well."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm really good at this. Here, raise your arms up." At this point, Kara began to smile as she admired his gorgeous, muscular body.

"I'm not so sure we should..."

"Shh!" Kara put her fingers on his mouth. "Are you ticklish? Let me see."

"Heh, heh. Hey! Are you sure you want to get into a tickle fight with me? My prehensile wings have feathers on the end of them. In addition to that, I have a good understanding of the human body."

"I'll take my chances. In fact, I dare you to tickle me," the blond haired girl said with a smile as she took off the T-Shirt she was wearing, showing off an impressively large bustline that seemed to stand at attention. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"OK." Rick's wing feathers gently and carefully touched the girl's spine, ribs and tummy, making her giggle helplessly all the while holding her arms up.

"He he he he he he!"

"Now where is that particularly sensitive spot?" the muscular youth commented as his probing feathers made their way up her ribs and sides including under her arms, particularly on her left. Kara's giggling fit was such that she fell back towards the large bed, Rick falling with her.

"Hehehehehehehe! Not that spot! Mercy please! Hehehehehehehe! Ha ha ha! All right, Uncle!"

"You giving up? Hmm? I can do this all day," Rick said with a wry smile as his skillful wings did their work.

"He he he he he! Yes! Ha ha ha! I give up! Ha ha! You win! He he he! Mercy! Ha ha! Please!" the young woman gasped helplessly, her bosom heaving with every breath, As soon as the tickling had stopped, Kara happily put her arms around him and moved her lips closer to his when they were immediately interrupted.

!WOOSH! "Kara! What are you doing? And Rick! I trust you to do the right thing, but you betray my trust by taking my cousin's clothes off and using her for sex! How dare you?" Both of them turned to see Superman there, his cape seemingly billowing in the wind as he stood in the doorway in judgment against them.

"Kal-El!" Supergirl exclaimed nervously as if she had been caught playing hooky. She blushed red in embarrassment, trying to cover up as she was only wearing tight shorts. In the blink of an eye she reached for her T-Shirt and put it back on with super speed. "It's not what you think, Kal-El. I can explain."

"Silence! I thought you had more morals than that, Kara. What you've been doing is sick, disgusting and degrading!" Superman exclaimed with his arms folded on his chest as he hovered a few feet off the ground in their direction, glaring at them. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, Superman. I..." But Rick couldn't finish his answer.

"Is that a Twisted Sister logo on your uniform? What are you going to do with your lives? Let me guess. You wanna rock!" At this point, Superman spun around and turned into Neal Snyder, lead singer of the 80's rock band, Twisted Sister.

Then "Neal Snyder" began to laugh voraciously, turning into Courtney Whitmore also known as, "Stargirl! What do you think you're doing?" Supergirl exclaimed angrily.

"He he he he he he!" the illusion casting girl laughed, rolling on the floor. "I've never had so much fun in my entire life! The look on your faces was priceless, Kara! How do you like my new super power, the ability to create illusions?"

"That was mean, Courtney."

"You should have locked the door, Kara. If you think you can keep a hunk of man like that to yourself without any kind of competition you're nuts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows about your infatuation with Validus. Some of the women in the super hero community think it's ridiculously unfair that you have such a close proximity to him. There are a few other super hero chicks who'd like to be in the position you were in just a few moments ago, even though it was a compromising position," Stargirl said with a giggle and a wink. "Just couldn't keep your clothes on, could you?"

"It looks like we've been had, Kara," Validus said.

"I'd like to have you, baby," Stargirl said as she admired the young man's beautiful body.

"It's time for you to leave, Courtney!"

"Hey, don't you want to catch up on old times?" Stargirl said, her eyes still on Validus.

"Get out!" Supergirl screamed.

"Kara. I'm your best friend." As Stargirl stood in the doorway, the door flew open, striking Stargirl and knocking her into the bed on which Rick and Kara lay. "Oof!"

"I thought I'd find you here, Stargirl." Then Powergirl gasped as she saw Validus in bed entangled with Supergirl and Stargirl. "What are you doing, you pervert?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Stargirl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Supergirl parroted.

"Aren't you two a little young to be in bed with someone like Validus!" Powergirl said indignantly, her hands on her hips.

"You got a dirty mind, P.G. Fine then. Watch this." To the surprise of everyone there especially Rick, Stargirl grabbed Validus and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Courtney! What are you doing?" Supergirl demanded angrily.

"I told you this guy was hot, Kara. Did I get a kiss before you did?"

"Ooh! I'm a better kisser than you! Here let me show you!" Immediately Supergirl who was on the other side of Validus gave him an even more passionate kiss.

"I can do better than that!" Stargirl answered back.

"No, you can't!" Supergirl stated.

While Rick was in between the two of them, speechless, the two girls both kissed him passionately at the same time. Then Powergirl walked over to them, zeroing in the green skinned super hero. "What do you have to say for yourself, Validus? How dare you seduce these two young girls like this?"

"Well, I..."

"We're leaving, Courtney. That's why I came looking for you. The meeting between the JLA and JSA is over." Stargirl got up from the bed with a smile. Before she left she turned and blew Validus a kiss.

"I hope Powergirl isn't as bitchy as I've remember her being," Rick said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Powergirl immediately walked over to Validus, picked him up and struck him, slamming him against the wall. "And stay away from teenage girls!" With that the super heroine left, Rick having noticed how the woman's body shifted as she moved.

"Are you all right, Rick?" Kara asked, walking over to him and comforting him, gently caressing him.

"I'm all right. You better get going before someone else shows up."

"No problem. I'll just shut the door." But before she could get to the door, Wonder Woman appeared in the doorway. "Another illusion, Courtney? I've just about had enough of this! Instead of being jealous of me, get your own boyfriend. You're not that bad looking. Surely you can find someone out there."

"What are you talking about? Powergirl told me all about what happened here. Get your clothes on and get out of here. And you, Validus, you can talk to Superman about all this when he returns from his mission," Wonder Woman said with an air of authority.

"Oh, great."

XXX

The next day, Validus was in training room working out, when he heard the alarm go off. Upon hearing this, Validus stopped what he was doing and flew off towards the main control room where the Martian Manhunter was at the main console. "What's the problem today, Jonn?"

"The robot you've fought yesterday has resurfaced in Metropolis. Superman is still on his mission along with most of the others so I'm sending you there," the Martian Manhunter explained, pressing several buttons as Validus stepped on the platform.

"All right. Let's do it!" In a moment, Validus appeared over Metropolis several yards away from the golden giant who was causing all kinds of wanton destruction with people running away from him in terror.

"Hope you've enjoyed your sightseeing, big guy, because now I'm going to clean your clock!" Validus said, flying towards the mechanical giant.

"You are a fool to face me again. No one can face the might of Eterno!" Eterno immediately blasted Validus with his destructo beams.

"Ungh! That hurt!" Validus screamed as he flew down on the giant like a dive bomber, smashing into Eterno fists first.

"Oof! You'll pay for that!" Upon being hit Eterno grabbed Validus by one of his wings and threw him into an office building several blocks away.

"This is Snapper Carr, reporter from the Daily Planet! Right now a large creature calling himself Eterno is in a heated battle with the super hero known as Validus. Validus is a friend of Superman and has helped him out on numerous occasions. Word is Superman is in outer space on a serious and important mission. No one knows when he'll return, so in the meantime this second stringer is trying his best to fit into Superman's shoes." Snapper Carr gave a play by play with a camera on him while the tumultuous battle raged on.

"And now Validus is coming back! He's flying into the robot. His charging attack is taking him all along the street! People are getting out of the way of the two combatants as they both come crashing into an office building! Lookout!" !SMASH!

!BOOM!BOOM! "The two of them are tearing the building they're in apart as they clobber each other! !SMASH! Wait! Eterno has just knocked Validus out of the building. He coming this way!" The reporter and the people with him looked up as the green powerhouse went flying over them. Then they scurried to get out of the way as Eterno came stomping through the street to get to his opponent.

"Bow down! Bow down or be destroyed!" the giant bellowed.

"Eterno has just blasted Validus with his own purple version of heat vision! Now he's walking over to him and stomping him down into the ground in a rage! It's over for Validus. Everyone in Metropolis is wishing that Superman was here instead of this stand in who isn't up to par with the Man of Steel!" the reporter exclaimed.

"GRRR!" Rick yelled as he began to go into his gyrations, shaking his head and fists as he pumped himself up. The golden giant struck him repeatedly until eventually, he got up in a rage and shoved the monstrosity away.

"There's been a change in the battle as Validus has just gotten his second wind. His eyes are in a glaze. He's shaking with every blow the giant's hitting him with. He's standing there unfazed! The blows from Eterno are having no effect! The giant looks around, bewildered at Val's new found ability to stand up to his mightiest attacks."

"Raorrrr!" Rick yelled as he struck the giant, knocking him back a little.

"Where is this sudden increase of strength coming from?" Eterno said in surprise, finally feeling the power of his opponent's attacks.

"You've pissed me off!" Validus slammed into the golden giant fists first, flying into him at a fast super speed.

"It matters not. I shall still prevail. Nothing can stop Eterno. Now I shall terminate your existence!" Eterno blasted Rick with his destructo beams coming from his eyes which caused Validus a great deal of pain, serving to make the emerald warrior even more angry!

"Aaaargh!" !CRACK!POW!SMASH! As Validus struck Eterno with even more powerful blows the giant reeled back. "It's over! Hiiyaa!" the jade warrior yelled as he struck his opponent with several super fast powerful roundhouse kicks. After having beaten Eterno down, Validus clasped his hands together and brought an axe handle strike down on the robot's chest, causing a dent and sparks to go off.

"Validus is in an adrenaline rage, bringing reminders of the comic book character the Incredible Hulk whose green skin is the same as this emerald gladiator. He's now pounding on Eterno, giving him a Rodney King style beating!" Snapper Carr called out.

"Enough, Validus! It's over!" Superman said, grabbing Rick by the arm, restraining him.

Rick turned towards Superman, his eyes still in a rage as he began to calm down. Then he noticed several other Justice Leaguers like Batman, Hawkwoman, Green Arrow, and the Flash standing with the man of steel. "I guess you heard about what happened with me and Kara."

Superman sported a quizical look for a moment. "Hmm? I haven't heard about anything happening with you and Kara. What happened?"

_Oh, boy!"_

XXX

From light years away, a gray skinned being wearing dark blue watched the events that had unfolded. "The appearance of this Validus was unforeseen. This puts a hook in all of my plans." Darkseid then turned towards the thin, sniveling man wearing a red robe standing a few feet away from him.

"The green skinned loser isn't smart enough to pose any threats to you, Lord Darkseid."

"Silence!" Darkseid demanded, causing the scientist to cringe in a corner. "I don't like surprises. I was perfectly prepared to deal with Superman after freeing Eterno. Eterno should have been able to destroy Metropolis while Superman was away on the wild goose chase I sent him on. Now I will have to plan on how to deal with this new threat." With that, Drakseid clasped his hands behind his back and walked off.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Send me a review, telling me what you think of this. If you like this you'll surely like my other fanfic, Validus aka Rick Jones. Now I'd like to thank those who left me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Sir Thames, Excel, Redzorin, luger 7, gen x, Radio Driver


	3. Casanova

DC ADVENTURES OF VALIDUS/RICK JONES

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story takes place when Validus was in the DC universe right after the Leader sent him away from his space station near the moon.

Chapter Three

"Um. Well. I think I did pretty well against Eterno. Heh, heh," Validus said nervously.

"What were you saying about Kara?" Superman asked sternly.

"He's trying to tell you how they he was in bed with her!" Power Girl stated, landing right in the midst of them. "I saw the whole thing! This guy here is a pervert! He even made out with Stargirl and Supergirl at the same time. He's sick, disgusting and degrading!"

"Now wait. That's not what happened!"

Superman regarded Validus for a moment as he noticed a crowd of people including a few reporters gathering around. "We can talk about all this at the Justice League Satellite."

XXX

An hour later, Superman and not a few other super heroes gathered in the main meeting room of the Justice League Satellite all of them stared at Validus as if he was some kind of pervert. "Now tell us what happened, Validus," Superman said with the same sense of seriousness which had made the emerald super hero a little nervous earlier.

"I did not have sex with anyone. I was in my room when Kara visited me."

"What were you doing in bed with Star Girl?" Power Girl interjected as some of the other super heroes in the room looked at Validus aghast, others raising their eyebrows in amusement.

"What happened, Val? Did you have sex with Star Girl too? And here I thought I was a lady's man," the Flash said with a wry smile.

"No. I did not have sex with that woman, Star Girl," Validus answered nervously.

"He must have done it with her! He sounds like Bill Clinton!" Booster Gold exclaimed as some of the other super heroes there gave him a sharp look.

"Yeah!" Blue Beetle stepped in. "Next thing that comes out of his mouth will be something like, 'I am not gay; I never have been gay.'"

"What?" Validus said rather testily. "If anyone is gay, it's you two, you and Booster Gold!"

"You wish!" the two super heroes said in unison. "I bet you're gay for Moleman!"

"Moleman? Is there a Moleman here? I didn't know that."

"Enough!" Wonder Woman demanded, pounding on the table. "I know for a fact that Supergirl was in Validus' room in bed with him along with Star Girl."

"She jumped into the bed for her own reasons!"

"Rick! You're two timing both my cousin and Star Girl? And they both know about each other?" Superman asked incredulously.

"No! It wasn't like that at all."

At that moment Supergirl barged in. "Maybe you should hear my side of the story."

"You're still a little girl, Kara," Wonder Woman stated clearly. "You're no match for a womanizer like Validus."

"That's not true! I'm as old as nineteen! I'm the one who invited herself to his room. Rick's been a perfect gentleman. And I'm the one trying to bring our relationship to another level."

"Relationship?! You're too young for that! I don't care if you're as much as nineteen," Superman exclaimed, giving Validus a hard look.

"I am too, old enough!" Supergirl said with a pout Rick found very hot and sexy. "Rick is gorgeous and I want to be with him! What's wrong with that? In fact..." !ZOOM! !KISS! "How was that, Rick?"

"Um, well. It was..." Rick stumbled nervously as Supergirl looked up at him with her arms around him and her lips close to his. They stayed this way until Superman moved towards them and pulled them apart.

"I know you're legal, but you're still too young to be having relationships with anyone!"

"Who am I supposed to date? I'd crush most guys with my strength!"

"We've tried setting you up with a secret identity, but you didn't go through with it," Superman replied, his arms folded on his chest.

"People treated me like garbage; I hated it! As it was I was liable to knock somebody to the moon or send someone to the hospital. Why would I need a secret identity anyway?"

"To teach you humility and keep your feet on the ground," Superman replied. "Besides, I tried to introduce you to my friend, Jimmy Olsen, but you refused to return any of his calls after your first date."

"He wasn't my type!" Supergirl answered, turning away with her arms folded on her chest.

"He's a nice guy, Kara."

"You're being ridiculous, Superman!"

The man of steel turned towards the voice he had just heard. "You're out of line, Shayera!"

"No, I'm not. You can't expect your cousin to stay a virgin for ever."

Superman immediately covered his cousin's ears. "Don't say things like that!"

"If it bothers you that much, Superman I'll make it a point to stay away from her. I was sort of attracted to her, but it's not worth upsetting Earth's number one superhero," Validus explained dourly.

"I'm glad you're willing to listen to reason, Validus. Now go to your quarters until we send for you." Supergirl looked upon Validus' departing form with a sense of disappointment. "You can leave too, Kara."

"You can't exert so much control over my life like that, my love life especially!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now..."

"Go to my room? You're not my father! In fact when we were on Krypton I was the one who often babysat you while your father and mother worked all kinds of hours."

"That was then; this is now. You shouldn't be falling in love with someone who might get the opportunity to leave our very universe at any moment."

"Maybe I'd like to leave with him."

"That's enough, Kara," Superman demanded, prompting Supergirl to storm out of the meeting room in a rage as the other super heroes there looked on with interest.

"I'm going to have to pay Validus a visit, make him forget about Supergirl, and show him how I'm hot stuff," the Brazilian super hero, Fire, said to herself in a whisper. She was a buxom, exotic woman wearing tight pants and an even tighter vest, much of her cleavage and shoulders being exposed along with her belly button. All of her clothes including her go go boots matched the color of her long, green hair.

"What was that, Fire?" The beautiful woman turned to see the pint sized Atom standing on her shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Do you really think it's such a good idea for you to go after Supergirls's would be paramour?"

"If he can't have Supergirl, I'm the one who should go to him and cheer him up. Besides, we green based super heroes should stick together."

"That's really a bad idea. Besides, Mary Marvel has already chased after him. Anyway, I think you should consider someone else like... Hey!" the Atom screamed as the Brazilian superhero ran off after her intended lover, knocking the diminutive superhero off of her shoulder with the momentum.

XXX

!KNOCK!KNOCK! "Who's there?" Rick called out from inside his room.

"It's me, Mary Marvel. I want to talk to you!" Then Rick walked towards the door and opened it.

"Mary Marvel? What are you doing here? Wait. Did you ever wear a red costume with a yellow lightning bolt and trim? Or have I got that wrong too?" Validus asked, looking over the drop dead, gorgeous super heroine up and down.

"I am Mary Marvel. I did wear a red costume with a yellow lightning bolt on it, so you got that right. But now I wear a white uniform with a lightning bolt on it. You like it? Well, are you going to let me in or am I supposed to stand in the hallway all day?"

"Oh, yeah sure. But your brother might get mad at me if anything happens between us."

"My brother doesn't run my life the way Superman runs Supergirl's. Now that we got that out of the way, let's talk about us."

"What do you want to talk about?" Rick said a little suspiciously.

"Our relationship, silly. As you can see I'm a fully grown woman," the powerful super heroine said with a wiggle of her impressive bosom in Rick's direction.

"Why do I have the feeling that Chris Hanson from Dateline NBC is going to appear out of nowhere?"

"Huh? Why would a reporter show up here?" Mary replied, shutting the door behind her.

"I know what happens when you say, 'Shazam.' You're a teenager in your secret identity just like Captain Marvel is."

"What?" Mary exclaimed with a sense of shock. "How did you know that? Well, I'm not a teenage girl now. Besides, I've been a super hero for a while now and I'm already eighteen if that's what's bothering you."

"I can't get the image of you as a little girl out of my head. Sorry."

!BOOM! At that moment Fire came, barging in, green flames all around her like a battle aura. "Mary Marvel! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm saying hello. Why are you barging in here like that?"

"You simply want Validus for yourself. Well I'm a lot more qualified for someone like him than you. Besides, you couldn't handle a man like him." Then Fire regarded the green super hero for a moment with a sexy smile.

"I'm strong enough to fight Validus off if I wanted to. But that won't happen since I like the way he carries himself."

"You mean you like the way his muscles look! I saw you drooling all over yourself when Superman was accusing him!"

"I think you got me confused with yourself, Fire. You're the one drooling all over yourself. I'm more sophisticated than that."

"What would an American girl like you know about sophistication? I bet you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"I think you're getting a little too personal. At any rate I surely haven't slept with as many men as you have, Miss Hoochy Coochy."

"I knew it! You're jealous of all the experience I have with men while you have zero."

"That's none of your business!" Mary Marvel snapped back, her face getting red. "Besides, Rick's a nice guy. He probably couldn't keep up with someone like you anyway!"

"If he can't, I'll slow things down for him. Aren't you forgetting the fact that he has super human speed?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it! Now leave before I throw you out!"

"You can't threaten me like that. You're just a watered down version of Captain Marvel."

"I'm more than that. But even if I wasn't, I'd be more than enough to take on the likes of you on. Now get out!"

"No!"

"Why you..."

"Ladies, how about if both of you leave? I need to see about preparing the door to my room."

"That's a good idea, Rick. Both of you women should leave," Wonder Woman said, standing in the doorway with a powerful sense of authority, catching the ladies' attention. Both women glared at each other for a moment and left under the amazon's watchful gaze. Then Wonder Woman turned to Validus and scrutinized him. "What is it with you and women, Validus? Frankly, I don't see the attraction."

"Well. There was another super hero with green skin like me who had men very much attractive to her. I suspect it's even greater for me here in this universe since there's less bigotry. This is the first time in my life I've had so many women attracted to me though."

"Superman and the others want to talk to you," Wonder Woman said, grabbing the super hero by one of his wings and dragging him along.

"There you are. There's an emergency on the other side of the galaxy!" Superman exclaimed while some of the others began to make their way to a huge rocket ship the technicians were preparing.

"No problem, Superman. You can count on me."

The man of steel shook his head. "You're not coming along, Validus. I want you to stay here. And don't leave the satellite unless there's an emergency. That's an order!"

"All right," Validus said with a downcast countenance.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Send me a review, telling me what you think of this. If you like this you'll surely like my other fanfic, Validus aka Rick Jones. Now I'd like to thank those who left me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Sir Thames, Excel, Redzorin, luger 7, gen x, Radio Driver


	4. Dealing with Doomsday

DC ADVENTURES OF VALIDUS/RICK JONES

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Four

Rick laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _"Now I know what She-Hulk had to deal with. I think she rather enjoyed the attention though. I have to admit that it is flattering to have so many of the drop dead gorgeous women that I read about while growing up throwing themselves at me. I even found Power Girl attractive despite her harsh attitude. I wonder if she digs me too. She has the biggest..." _

"There's no time for daydreaming now," a shadowy voice stated coldly.

"What the..." Rick yelped in surprise, falling out of his bed in shock.

"The government has bungled Doomsday's incarceration, allowing him to escape. He's causing all sorts of carnage in New York City. Since Superman isn't here and you are, it's time you go to New York and deal with him."

"Batman? I read all about your stealth abilities, but it's a whole lot different seeing your skills in person! Don't you know how to knock?"

"If you've really read about me you know the answer to that question. We can talk about what I can and can't do later. Right now we need to get to Earth as soon as possible," the caped crusader said, looking down coldly on the jade hero, unmoved by the fact that his surprised host was rankled by his sudden appearance.

"All right. But if Doomsday is as powerful as I remember I'm going to have to go berserk in order to defeat him. I guess you know all about the Incredible Hulk."

"I've since found out more about the adventures of you and your emerald giant," Batman said without moving. "Enough talk. Get up!"

After getting out of bed, Validus immediately quick changed into his normal uniform of dark/green trunks, boots, and gloves. Then Validus flew up into the air, making his way towards the main communications center with Batman following right behind him. "I'm sending you right where Doomsday is. Stopping him is imperative. Do whatever you have to defeat him; that includes going berserk if necessary," Batman said, bogarting his way through one of the J.L.A. technicians and quickly pressing the necessary dials.

In an instant, Rick was in New York! "Roarrrrr!"

"What the?" !POW! "Yeow!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Validus!" Rick said with a pose, standing with his massive chest sticking out as his wings held up him in the air.

"Never heard of you." !WACK!

"Yeow! You're gonna learn to remember who I am after I'm through with you!" the jade warrior said, flying back towards the grey giant, charging into him fists first, taking him through several blocks of the city until they both slammed into a McDonalds restaurant.

"It's Doomsday! Everybody run!"

_"Blast it! And here I wanted to keep the collateral damage down to a minimum. Uh, oh. He's about to..." _!KAPOW! "Ungh!"

"Are you all there is to keep me occupied? You're a joke! Where is Superman?"

"He doesn't always have time to deal with scum like you, so I'm here. Catch me if you can, you schmuck!" With that Validus flew into the air towards the sea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Doomsday called out, leaping towards the green skinned warrior, grabbing him by one of his wings and violently throwing him into the water nearby the beach at New York Harbor near Coney Island.

_"At least there won't be too many people getting hurt," _Rick thought as he came, flying out of the water only to be struck again by a waiting Doomsday's giant sized fists.

While the battle raged, the beach goers screamed in fear of their lives, picking up their belongings and running.

"Where's Superman? Didn't he fight this thing before?"

"Yeah! Who's this green skinned guy? He surely can't take on Doomsday!"

"He's a friend of Superman and he's pretty strong!" another spectator called out.

"Where's Superman?"

"Nobody knows right now."

_"This guy leaps the way Bruce would often do. Now he's leaping right for me!"_ Rick contemplated as he executed an aerial maneuver that allowed him to evade the leaping monster, utilizing a martial arts throw maneuver that allowed him to toss the gray skinned creature further towards the ocean. Then while Doomsday was flying in the air end over end, Validus flew into him fists first, knocking him back even more.

"Oof! You will pay for that!"

"I don't recall you being able to talk. I thought you were just some mindless creature!" Rick called out as he pummeled the creature.

"I don't know where you got that idea. But you're dead!" !SMASH!

"Aargh!" Validus went crashing down to earth after Doomsday struck the top of his head with a two fisted axe handle attack. But before he could hit the ground, Doomsday smashed into him feet first, embedding Validus into the sand with only the top part of his wings, head, and shoulders sticking out.

"Oh, before I kill you, I want to tell you something. You're no where near a good substitute for Superman. He's far better than you could ever hope to be," he said as he looked down on the emerald super hero with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I won't let Superman down!" Rick answered as Doomsday pummeled him further into the ground.

"You have surely let him down. After I've killed you I will destroy everyone in this city, and there's nothing you and your precious Justice League can do about it," Doomsday said, gesturing to all the spectators watching the battle.

"I won't give up!" Validus snapped back.

"Is the overrated and much vaunted Validus getting angry? You're weak and helpless. You couldn't even protect this city when Superman was away!" Doomsday gave Rick a toothy, wicked smile that frightened everyone who saw it except for Validus who simply got angry!

"No!" Validus broke out of his being embedded in the ground, letting out a breath and staring at Doomsday with eyes a fire.

"So there's still fight in you. It's time to finish this." The gray creature lurched forward to attack Validus again, but his blows didn't seem to be doing nothing but get his opponent even more angry, shaking his head with rage as Doomsday struck again and again, the attacks having little effect.

_"How can this be?" _Doomsday thought. looking around in a confused manner.

"Groowl!"

"Fool! What do you think you're doing?" Doomsday wondered out loud as Validus clapped his hands together creating a shockwave and shoving it in his opponent's direction, still shaking in a rage despite the blows he had received or more likely because of them.

"Roooar!" The enraged warrior stared at the surprised creature for a moment. Then he attacked! !CRACK!

"Aargh!" Doomsday screamed in pain as his adversary struck him with a powerful, two fisted uppercut that sent him high into the sky.

"Val smash!" Rick yelled, his eyes even greener with rage while his muscles pulsated. Doomsday looked on him with a sense of shock as the jade warrior seemed to grow bigger as his chest expanded with his body still shaking with rage as he flew into him.

"And you questioned my intelligence. You are nothing but a mindless..." !SMASH! "Ungh!" Validus began beating down on Doomsday who quickly clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave that knocked Validus down several feet end over end towards the ground.

"Roowra! Val destroy gray monster! Val smash Doomsday!" The enraged warrior flew into his opponent with speed and power, pounding into him with rights and lefts. "Val teach you lesson Doomsday never forget!"

!CRACK!POW!CRUNCH! "Aargh! You seemed to have gotten stronger. You're even stronger than Superman right now. No matter. I'll show you real power, real pain." Faster than the untrained eye could follow, Doomsday used some of the external bone growth on his forearms to attack Rick, slashing him across the chest!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" the jade warrior screamed, getting even more angry thus a whole lot stronger as his opponent's attack drew blood.

"Fool! Your rage won't help you!"

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Rick yelled with a much deeper voice than usual, totally losing it and attacking Doomsday without any restraint, pounding on the grey gargoyle with powerful blows "Val smash Doomsday!"

"Is that so?" !SLASH!SLASH! !POW!SMASH! "Ungh! You're almost as strong as I am right now and getting stronger," Doomsday said, regarding Validus' rage induced strength.

"Val strongest one there is! Nobody stronger! Rooowwrrrr!" !KAPOW!

"Ungh!" Doomsday moaned as Validus' last powerful roundhouse punch sent him almost a mile back towards the ocean

_"His rage increased strength won't stop! He's definitely stronger than me now! I need to..." _!ZOOM! !POW! "Aargh!"

Validus had flown into him again fists first, attacking with everything he had, using countless punch and kick combinations, hitting him again and again until Doomsday slashed him again with his external bone growth. "AAARRRGGHHH!"

!KRAKADOOM! "Aaagh!" Doomsday screamed on the onset of his opponent's powerful combination which knocked him several yards back, sending him end over end with Doomsday finally crashing into the sand on the beach near the water.

"The green guy's really kicking the Doomsday's ass!" a spectator called out as he watched the battle.

"That's Validus! He looks like a scaled down Hulk. He's even getting angry like the Hulk!"

"Isn't the Hulk a comic book character?"

"Yeah. He was played by Lou Ferrigno on television back in the day," another bystander called out.

"I hope he isn't dangerous."

"He's a hero, so he's all right."

"Ooh!" a woman called out. "He looks like a beautiful, green skinned Conan the Barbarian with wings! He's gorgeous!"

"He looks even better than Conan the Barbarian. His body is to die for! Wow!" another woman wearing a skimpy bikini said with a smile in the hero's direction.

At this point, the combatants were fighting toe to toe in a DragonballZ manner with Validus getting three blows in for every one he took. "No one treats me this way! Nobody!" Doomsday screamed, striking his opponent with everything he had.

"Val smash!" Rick screamed.

_"I can't believe this! He's defeating me!" _!CRUNCH! "Ungh!" Doomsday began to give ground as the enraged Validus kept on him, giving no quarter. _"I won't be defeated. I won't!" _Doomsday clapped his hands together, creating another shockwave that knocked Validus back several feet.

"That won't stop Val!" the angered hero called out, flying back towards the gray creature in a rage, hitting him hard with a two heeled somersault kick. As the kick sent the creature into the air, Validus flew up towards his opponent and struck him with several roundhouse kicks in rapid procession.

"Ungh!" As soon as Doomsday got back on his feet, he cupped his hands and wacked Rick's ears in.

"AAARRGGH!"

_"The more pain I cause the stronger he gets. I need to..." _!POW!CRACK!SMASH! "Aargh!" As the blows kept coming, Doomsday gave more and more ground until... !KAPOW! An especially powerful uppercut from Validus sent him into the air. "Ungh!" Then Doomsday crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Val strongest one there is! Nobody stronger! Aaah!" Validus screamed, practically posing, showing off his impressive muscles, his chest puffed up with pride over his hard fought victory while standing over his defeated foe, his wings spread out in all their glory.

"Hooray!" the spectators cheered in exultation, egging Validus on who acted as if he was on top of the world.

"That's enough!"

Validus turned to see Batman standing there a few feet away.

"No one stronger than Val. Val strongest of all!"

Then Batman moved in on him, getting in his face. "Snap out of it, Rick!"

"Uuh." At that moment Rick fainted, falling to the ground in exhaustion.

XXX

Sometime later, Rick woke up flat on his back in his room in the Justice League Satellite with Supergirl looming over him from a chair, sitting close to the bed. "How are you feeling, Rick? You had me worried there for a moment, but I knew you'd wake up sooner or later," Kara said, wearing tight, form fitting pair of Daisy Duke cutoff jeans which were cut all the way up to her well rounded buttocks and an even tighter, rolled up, white buttoned down shirt which had three buttons undone. This article of clothing strained against her busty physique, leaving her midriff, well-muscled arms, ribs, flat stomach, and small belly button bare.

"Ooh! Where am I?"

"You're in your room in the Justice League Satellite. I was wondering when you'd get up," the young woman answered with a perky smile.

"Gasp!" Rick breathed out, turning to his left and noticing how strikingly hot Kara looked in the clothes she was hardly wearing. _"I just can't take my eyes off of her!"_ "I'm all right. But I feel like I've been in a fight with the Juggernaut."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway, after going berserk in order to defeat Doomsday I blacked out. I remember Batman saying something to me and nothing else."

"I understand all that. I saw the video of the battle. You did well, Rick. And you didn't cause as much property damage as I've heard of the Hulk causing from my comic book reading friends. But it's strange how all of your wounds healed so quickly when Doomsday really did a number on you."

"Yeah, well. I'm all right. Where's Doomdsay now anyway?"

"Oh! After you had beaten him up, Batman summoned me and had me take him back to the government facility that had held him in the first place. Hopefully they won't let him out again." At that point, Supergirl maneuvered herself onto the bed then on top of Validus, gazing down on him happily as her hands rested on his massive chest. "You still look worse for wear and stiff. How about if I give you a massage?"

"Um. I don't know, Kara. I'm not really that stiff. Sleeping for over an hour has really helped me to recover from that fight with Doomsday. I'm as limber as usual and... Ha ha ha ha! Hey that tickles," Rick called out.

"What are you going to do about it, big boy?" Supergirl said with a cocky smirk as her hands felt up his half naked body, happily centering on his rock hard pecs and abs.

"Ha ha. Let's see how you like it."

"Aaaah! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kara giggled as Rick caressed the small of her back, working his way up her spine. "Ooh! Those feathers feel so soft. You really know how to touch a woman, don't you? But I'm not done with you yet." Supergirl hands went all over his body from the bottom of his stomach muscles towards his shoulders, making her way to the area under his arms and going to work there, smiling over him as if she had him helpless and at her mercy.

"Heh, heh, heh. "All right, Kara. Let's try this." Rick immediately used a wrestling maneuver that spun them both around, making each of them switch places, Kara being flat on her back with Rick on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed as he raised her hands up. "Now where was that particularly sensitive area?" Rick said as his wing feathers probed the young girl's body, carefully and gently touching the girl's belly button, stomach, ribs and other parts of her body, working his way up to her underarms.

"Hehehehehehe! That really tickles! Mercy! Hehehehe! You have wings! No fair! Ha ha ha ha ha! Mercy! Ha ha ha ha ha! Not that spot please! Ho ho he he! I surrender! Hahahahaha! Uncle!" Kara gasped after giggling helplessly, wriggling and kicking her legs up and down as Rick's tickling feathers did their work with her hands raised up. As soon as the strategic tickling had stopped, the young and spirited girl looked up at him, pink, helpless and breathing heavily as her bosom heaved upward, straining further against the fabric of her tight top. "Whew! You really had me there."

"That's all right. You're so cute when you're begging for mercy," Rick said, caressing her body.

"I hope so. I'm pretty much at your mercy all together."

"What do you mean, Kara?"

"I'm in love with you, silly. You think I'd let any guy get his hands all over my body, fondling and tickling me the way you did just now?"

"Um, well."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" the young woman said with a slightly cold, harsh look.

"A nice, sweet girl."

"Good answer, Rick. Not only am I in love with you, I really like you too. I wouldn't have allowed you to feel me up like that if I didn't like you so much," the beautiful, young girl explained, looking up at her lover, admiring his powerful chest muscles.

"I find myself falling in love with you, Kara. I just don't know what to do with myself." Then the emerald warrior smiled. "How about I give you a massage?"

"Oooh, that sounds good. Do my shoulders. I want to be able to look up at you while you have your hands on me," the pretty young girl said with a cute, alluring smile, making the jade super hero blush a little bit. "I may decide to massage those deliciously gorgeous pecs of yours while you're at it. You could place a quarter in between those pecs. Sigh!"

As Rick Jones massaged her shoulders he regarded the young woman, admiring her gorgeous physique.

"See something you like?" Kara said, clasping her hands behind her head and straining against her shirt, her burgeoning open midriff cleavage, opening even further, threatening to burst out of what she was wearing at any moment.

"Oh, yes!"

"Really? How do I look?"

"You're awesome!"

"I'm flattered," Kara said with a smile.

"You really are more beautiful than I would have imagined, Kara," Rick said, making the girl blush crimson from head to toe and use her arms to cover herself up.

"Gosh, Rick, you don't have to be so nice. Hmm," the girl moaned as Rick massaged her shoulders then neckline. Then she looked up at him, breathing in such a way that the few buttons on the shirt popped off.

In another area of the satellite, Superman and some other members of the Justice League had returned from a mission dealing with a group of villains calling themselves the Injustice Gang. "Did you hear what happened earlier, Superman?" one of the technicians in the main room asked excitedly.

"No. We've been busy. What are you talking about?"

"Validus fought Doomsday while you were gone! Even Supergirl helped put Doomsday away after Validus beat him up."

"What? I find that hard to believe. Doomsday is extremely powerful. It was tough enough for me to beat him, and he gets tougher each time I fight him."

"It's true. Validus had to go berserk in order to beat him. He passed out after the fight was over though. Supergirl's in his room with him now."

"Oh." Superman used his vision powers to look in on Validus and Supergirl, shocked at what he saw. "Oh, my!"

"Yeah. After she dropped Doomsday off back with the government for safe keeping, she brought Validus back here. She's tending to him now, waiting for him to wake up." !ZOOM! "Hey! Where are you going?"

Superman flew off at super human speed to Validus' room upon seeing what they were doing._ "I leave for a few days and this happens. I'm really going to have to see if Dr. Fate has figured out a way to send Rick back home."_ !SMASH! "What's going on in here?"

Validus and Supergirl looked up to see the Man of Steel standing in the doorway, his arms folded on his chest as he regarded the two intertwined lovers, interrupting their hot and heavy make out session.

"Kal-El!"

"Superman! I can explain!"

"We don't have to explain anything, Rick! We're both adults here! And you can't tell me whom to love, Kal!" Supergirl exclaimed, glaring back at the Man of Tomorrow, disregarding her current state of undress.

"I thought you were going to stay away from my cousin, Validus! And here I thought I was able to trust you!" Superman stated, ignoring his scantily clad cousin while his steely blue eyes glared at the emerald super hero.

"Um. Well. Heh, heh."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Send me a review, telling me what you think of this. If you like this you'll surely like my other fanfic, Validus aka Rick Jones. Now I'd like to thank those who left me reviews for the last chapter.

Super Sailor Ganymede, Sir Thames, Excel, Redzorin, luger 7, gen x, Radio Driver


End file.
